One punch man: An odd kind of love
by tamyikfungicloud.com
Summary: A story where saitama slowly gets back his emotions and tatsumaki as well and they get into a special relationship. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beginning of a new friendship

**Author's note: Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfic so feel free to write a review. This will be a fanfic about saitama x tatsumaki because they are my favourite ship in One Punch Man.**

Tatsumaki was drinking some tea in her home, still uneasy that the hero association hasn't called her yet.

"Ugh! Why haven't they called me yet?

As if the universe heard her, her phone rang.

"Ring! Ring!"

"Hello?"

"Tornado of Terror we acquire your assistance, a dragon level threat has been reported in City A."

"I'm on my way."

When tatsumaki had arrived the monster had almost destroyed half of City A.

"Hey you the monster in red and yellow suit!"

"huh?"

The monster had turned around but did not know where the voice he heard came from.

"Who said that?"

"I SAID IT YOU UGLY IDIOT!"

The monster had spotted her but when he saw her he burst into laughter.

"HAHA HAHA!"

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY IDIOT?!"

"I couldn't see you because you were too short. HAHAHAHA!"

Tatsumaki nearly blew a fuse when she heard the monster insult her size.

"I'll show you!'

Tatsumaki used her telekinesis to try and stop the monster but it didn't work. She was shocked to say the least.

"HAHA. I am made by the very source of this earth so your powers won't have any affect on me!"

Tatsumaki grew angrier.

"**Alright that if earth can't hurt him I'll just have to bring down something from space."**

Tatsumaki concentrated her power on the nearest meteor she could find and started to bring it to earth, but then the monster had attacked her and while she tried to block it with a small shield she created it still damaged her. She was far too weak too bring down the meteor down to earth then the monster was charging up a punch to hit her.

"**No not like this!"**

Suddenly she saw nothing but blood and guts from the monster. She didn't have time to think about who saved her life when she started to fall down before she got caught by someone. Tatsumaki opened her eyes to see who caught her and saw a bald guy that had a blank face expression. Immediately she jumped of the mans arms as she tried not to show any signs of weakness.

"I finished him in one punch again?!"

"**Again? How do I not know of this guy?"**

"Eh. At least I'll be early for the sale."

"Wait!"

"huh?"

"Who are you? Are you a hero? If you are how come I don't recognise you are you in the hero association?"

"You don't know who I am?! I am the guy that's a hero for fun! And what hero association?"

"The hero association was formed about 3 years ago, it is for people that are capable and willing to sign up and be a official hero. If you are not apart of the hero association you are not recognized for your heroic deeds."

"Huh? How did I not know about this?"

Tatasumaki facepalmed herself.

"Know what I'll register you in the hero association tomorrow, here's my address ******."

"Ok thanks kid."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KID YOU BALDY?!"

Not realising how much that could offend him, Tatsumaki tried to calm down as this was her saviour.

"***Sigh*** I am 24 years old and my name is tatsumaki try to remember it."

"Ok tat-su sorry I forgot your name already"

"Ugh! If you can't remember my name how can I trust that you will remember my address?"

"You know what just give me your address."

"Uhh… ok ******."

"Alright I'll meet you tomorrow at your house at 12.30 ok baldy?

"Ok tats, and by the way my name is saitama."

"Whatever."

**Author's note: And that's my first fanfic chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it and if people seem to like it I will make a second chapter!**

My inspirations: One Punch Man A tad different. (Sorry if I seem to copy part of the plot in the story I tried to change it but if you think I shouldn't just tell me)

Icebreaker

The strongest hero


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Genos

**Author's note: Here's the second chapter of one punch man: an odd kind of love. Thank you for the views and reviews from the first chapter!**

Saitama was busy watering his cactus when he heard the news say that there was a mosquito monster in City Z (The City that he lives in).

"I must water my cactus…"

Suddenly a mosquito flew onto Saitama's face.

***5 minutes of Saitama trying to squash the mosquito***

"Did I kill it yet?"

***buzzing sound of the mosquito flying***

"DIE YOU STUPID MOSQUITO!"

Somewhere in City Z…

"Ugh! That's not nearly enough blood to satisfy my needs!"

"Target has been acquired"

Genos fired some flames at the mosquito monster but she deflected it.

"I see so you must be controlling the mosquitos correct? So if I destroy you their leader they should die."

"hehe… Go on my little mosquitos and suck the blood out of him!"

The mosquitos swarmed Genos and were getting ready to suck blood out of him.

"Incinerate"

All the mosquitos were destroyed in an instant.

"huh?!"

"I am about to eliminate you. Stay right where you are."

"You eliminate me? ***evil laugh*** GO AHEAD AND TRY"

They fought each other and tore of limbs apart from each other until the mosquito monster retreated.

"Hmm… Why did she leave?"

Suddenly he saw a bald guy running behind him spraying something.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID MOSQUITO!"

"***Who is this guy?***"

"Oh! Mosquitos…"

"You there"

"huh?"

"You must get out of here now, that swarm has a mind of it's own.'

"Seriously? Then we should get out-"

"HAHA!"

Genos and the mosquito monster fought once more and this time genos was losing and he made a choice to self-destruct.

"Forgive me, doctor"

The mosquito girl was diving in to attack genos while laughing. Suddenly she was killed by Saitama's… one slap.

"Ugh?!"

Genos was shocked as this bald guy killed the mosquito girl in one hit no slap.

"Well I have to continue watering my cactus and meet tats." Said the bald man walking away.

"WAIT!"

"huh?"

"What is your name?"

"uhh.. It's saitama"

"Saitama.. I WISH TO BE YOUR DISCIPLE!"

"Ok.. wait what?"

***Skip to when they are in Saitama's house***

*Ding dongeeeee!*

"oh that must be tats"

"Hi tats"

"Hey baldy, come on lets hurry before we- who's that?" Said tatsumaki as she pointed at genos.

"Oh that's genos my uh.. disciple?

"what.."

"Hello little girl my name is genos I am Saitama sense-"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A LITTLE GIRL!" Said tatsumaki as she threw him to the wall."

"Uhh yeah genos this is Tatsumaki a friend of mind and she is actually not a little girl."

"***This baldy called me a friend?*"**

After introducing each other they went of to the hero association registration area and much to tatsumaki's disappointment the cyborg insisted that he came along with his "sensei". After being tested they went to the locker room to see their results.

"I am in S-class"

"WHAT?!"

"what's wrong tats? Genos is strong I'd say he deserves S-class."

"BUT NOW I HAVE TO SIT IN EVERY SINGLE MEETING WITH HIM!"

"Why is that so bad? Are you still mad that he called you a little kid?"

"yes..." said tatsumaki pouting.

"*Sigh* Ok genos say sorry to her"

"But sensei this kid-"

Before Genos could finish his sentence he was slammed to the wall.

"Finish that sentence and I will make sure you die."

"s-sorry Tatsumaki."

"Alright we good now?"

"sure…"

"What did you get sensei?"

Saitama pulled out his piece of paper slightly and saw a curve that looked to be shaped into an S.

"Congrats sensei I am not surprised, your font size of the letter looks even larger that mine."

"Wait font size larger?"

Tatsumaki used her powers to lift the paper fully out of the envelope and revealed that saitama was just a C-class.

"Ah I see, we mistaked the C for a S-"

"STOP ANALYSING IT!"

"There must be a mi-mistake! You have incredible strength you can't be just a C-class!

"I'm gonna knock some sense into these idiots!"

"uhh…"

After "knocking some sense" into the leaders of the hero association saitama was moved to S-class rank 15 behind genos S-class rank 14. After that they walked back to Saitama's house but before they got to his house some monsters attacked them. A grasshopper monster came out of knowhere and attacked them but before he could do anything tatsumaki froze him and floated him to her level.

"Who are you and who sent you."

"I'm-m a monster created by the house of evolution."

"House of evolution?"

Suddenly genos was slapped away by a gorilla cyborg.

"Prepare to be terminated" said the cyborg in a typical robot voice.

"***Ugh god another crazy one.*"**

"A cyborg? Could it be?"

Saitama was swept into the hole by a mole.

**I'm not gonna make too much dialogue for this fight scene so I'm just gonna describe sort of.**

Tatsumaki dealt with the grasshopper monster quickly while genos was fighting the gorilla cyborg and Saitama was still in the hole because to him he felt like a little bamboo shoot, after that he dealt with the mole by going in the ground and helped tatsumaki defeat the lion monster.

"ok cyborg what is this house of evolution thing anyways?"

"uhh well…"

"Hey where's your cool robot voice?"

"uhh.. sorry I just made that voice to sound cool."

After talking about the house of evolution for 10 minutes+ because of saitama every few seconds getting irritated that the cyborg took so long to finish an explanation.

"Ok lets go destroy them and get it over with."

"uhh baldy? Did you not hear him say evil organisation?"

"yeah so? Lets hurry before my sale runs out."

**Authors note: And that's the second chapter done and dusted! Hope you all enjoyed it more than I enjoyed writing it!**


	3. Chapter 3

House Of Evolution

**Author's note: Hey everyone! This is the 3****rd**** chapter of one punch man an odd king of love. I hope you enjoy it!**

After the gorilla cyborg told Saitama, Genos and tatsumaki about the house of evolution and about their creator, they took of right away to stop them because saitama was worried that his sale was going to run out.

"Impossible! Our elite force formed with the destruction of this human wiped out?!"

"According to the amored gorillas the three responsible for doing so are heading their way here now."

"If they make it to our lab, all our research everything that we have been working on could be destroyed, we are in serious trouble."

"Ugh! We are force to use our trump card."

Loud gasps could be heard from the clones.

"Begin preparation for the release of Carnage kabuto."

More louder gasps could be heard from the clones, as well as a lot of comotions.

"We'll start our forces from the first floor to the eighth floor, if we are lucky they can take care of the intuders."

"I am aware of what will happen to us shall we fail… Especially to me."

Meanwhile…

"huh.. looks like the House Of Evolution place."

"Can't you see the big ass sign there baldy?"

"oh.."

"Hmm.. Looks like it's eight floors hig-"

Genos incinerated the building in seconds.

"uhh… overkill much?"

"I thought that it would be efficient to burn the whole building before we get attacked."

"yeah it was efficient alright but I wanted to see what they had planned for us."

"yeah and… HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME WHILE I AM COUNTING!"

"Uhh.. Sorry Tatsumaki."

"***Sigh*"**

"Hmph!"

"looks like there's a door here."

"Man this hallway is long, it's actually getting me all pumped up!"

Genos stopped all of a sudden as he felt something fast approaching.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU IS THE STRONG ONE?! THE ONE ON THE RIGHT, ON THE LEFT OR THE MIDDLE?!"

"The middle!"

"WELL THAN THAT MEANS WE DON'T NEED THESE TWO THEN!"

Right as Carnage kabuto was about to attack tatsumaki stopped him.

"Who do you think you are you ugly shit."

Suddenly the monster broke out of tatsumaki's powers and slammed genos to the wall and was about to slam tatsumaki into the wall when.

"Wait!"

"huh?"

"She is powerful as well you can take her on after you destroy that human."

"hehe. ***Smiling like hell* **There's a testing chamber where we test our strength, that's a good place to battle don't you think?"

"You squashed genos into junk… You're on!"

"HUGE ISIN'T IT?

Tatsumaki and saitama were in a giant white room with only them and carnage. Tatsumaki was near the entrance of the room watching them get ready to fight.

"So… Shall we begin?"

Suddenly there was a loud "BOOM" sound and there were flames shooting at carnage kabuto.

"Oh, You're still alive?"

"Cyborg, what on earth are you do-"

Genos shot himself at Carnage kabuto, he attacked him over and over again but carnage kabuto didn't had a scratch on him.

"Idiot. ***Evil laugh***"

Genos launched himself at him again but got dismantled in one punch, his face was in pieces.

"Genos are you ok?"

"Yes ma-master."

"Dude your face is broken, just chill and let me handle-"

Genos launched another fire attack but it got countered by Carnage kabuto's breath.

"His breath?! That's impossible!" The flames cleared and genos was being protected by a green shield.

"Honestly cyborg, you should let the baldy do his thing."

"yea genos, listen to tats"

Genos went to the corner with tatsumaki while carnage kabuto was getting impatient.

"HEY ARE YOU GOING TO FIGHT ME ALREADY?!"

"You put up a quite promising performance, don't you?"

"Just bring it already! Show me your true power!" Smiled and chuckled Carnage.

Tatsumaki was watching from the sidelines and for some reason she was starting to get worried about the baldy.

"**What wrong with me?"** Tatsumaki asked herself.

"This will be interesting, now I can witness the human that somehow destroyed my elite force."

"I know! I know! You're supposed to be strong aren't ya? "

"You better not disappoint me."

"Eh?"

"You're the most strongest one here right? Clearly you're not like the ones we fought this morning, look at you brimming with confidence."

"hehe"

Carnage chuckled and dashed away in astonishing speed.

Genos and Tatsumaki gasped. "He's fast!" "Let's hope egghead is faster." Said tatsumaki and genos.

Carnage appeared behind Saitama and was getting ready to punch him but suddenly, he flew of like a little girl to the other side of the room with fear as he shat himself.

"**Carnage kabuto.. Retreating?!"**

"huh? What are you doing?"

"**If I had attacked him just now, he would have killed me right there and then! He's left himself opened, but yet my instincts are screaming!"**

" BASTARD! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT STRONG?!" Said carnage kabuto panting and sweating.

"So.. you want to know too?"

"alright then."

Everyone was too shocked to even move besides for leaving their mouths opened besides for tatsumaki, she just had a confused expression.

"**Is master really going to tell us his secret now? Infront of them?"**

"**Baldy.. you better not be joking."**

"**Yes saitama… Tell me your secret!"**

Now saitama had a serious face, everyone was listening even tatsumaki.

"I would like to know as well."

"huh? Who are you.. nevermind."

"First, you must make sure you will stick to this strict training regime."

"**Training? Not modifications or genetic enhancements.. just training?"**

"**What training?"**

"**Three years baldy? But that kind of training.."**

Genos was too shocked to say anything.

…

"ONE HUNDRED PUSH-UPS, ONE HUNDRED SIT-UPS AND A HUNDRED SQUATS!"

"**What'd you say egghead?"**

"THEN A TEN KILOMETER RUN! DO IT EVERYSINGLE DAY!"

Everyone was shocked and had gasps escaping their mouths.

"Of course make sure you eat three meals daily, just a banana in the morning is fine but never ever on the air-conditioner in the summer or heat in the winter so you can strengthen the mind. In the beginning you wish you were dead, you might start thinking what's the harm of taking a day off? But for me in order to be a strong hero even if I were spitting blood I never stopped! I tucked it out and indured the pain, I did squats even when my legs felt like that they couldn't move, even when my arms started making weird clicking noise I kept doing push-ups! A year and a half later I started to notice a difference, I became bald! And I had become stronger! In other words you have to train like hell to the point where your hair falls out, that's the only way to become truly strong! You guys fooling around with this new human race and evolution junk, they're never gonna make it this far, humans beings are strong because we can change ourselves!

"**What did he say?!"**

"**Is this guy for real?"**

"**You bullshitting these guys or you trying to make me angry egghead?"**

"**Master.. you are so…"**

"FULL OF CRAP!"

"huh?" Saitama changed back to his eggface immediately.

"That is nothing more that standard strength training!"

"uhh"

"And it is really not that intense! It is just a normal level!

"Yeah egghead, you trying to bullshit the bad guys? Well it ain't working."

Saitama was confused about how he became as strong as he was now but didn't expect his friends or even enemies to not believe him.

"I HAVE TO GET STRONGER UNDERSTAND ME?! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD DO THIS! I DID NOT ASK TO STUDY UNDER YOU TO HEAR CRAP!"  
"Master saitama, please your power.. it's something more that a normal person could achieve with just training!"

"Yes.. I want to know your-"

"YOUR TRUE SECRET! PLEASE REVEAL IT!"

"look genos.. you may not believe me but that's really all I did."

"Oh yeah…"

"No.. DON'T DO IT YOU MUSN'T!"

"IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA TELL US YOUR SECRET.. SO BE IT! I BET YOU AREN'T STONGER THAN ME! NOT EVEN CLOSE!

"Oh no.. He's going on another rampage!"

The whole came into lock down as the white flooring turned to red.

"BUT.. SINCE YOU SERIOUSLY PISSED ME OFF! I AM GOING TO ANIHALATE YOU!"

'CARNAGE MODE!"

"WHEN I GET LIKE THIS, I LOSE CONTROL FOR A WHOLE WEEK! AND MY LUST FOR DEATH CANNOT BE QUILED! AFTER I KILL YOU, I'LL HEAD INTO TOWN ONCE I'M THERE I'LL BLOW INTO A BLOODY KILLING RAMPAGE UNTIL NEXT SATURDAY!"

Saitama had a normal serious face (for him) but when he heard him say the last sentence.. he was shocked. Tatsumaki, who was all the way at the now blocked entrance of the room started to question what she should do next as she saw Saitama's shocked face.

"**Huh? Should I step in now?"**

"IF YOU REALLY ARE A STRONG HERO, THAN TRY AND STOP ME!"

Carnage made battle cry sound or something and punched saitama in the face and it made him flew to the wall smashing it. Saitama didn't make even make a sound or an attack. Genos watched shocked as he saw his master getting flung all over the room, Genus had an evil smile while tatsumaki was still considering whether she should step in.

"m-master?!"

"**It's all over.. nobody in the world could destroy my beautiful creation."**

"**Should I step in? Well It doesn't look like he's injured.. actually he does not even have a scratch on him!"**

While saitama and carnage was battling, saitama had a very angry face (I don't really know how to describe it) but his thought were much more distracted from the battle.

"**No way.. it can't be! I may have involuntarily made a horrible mistake.. this guy is in carnage mode.. and his set on a rampage mode until next week?! Until.. next Saturday.. in other words.. his saying today his Saturday too.. that means..**

"THE SALE WAS 4 HOURS AGO!"

Saitama one punched carnage kabuto into blood. Genus mouth hanged open until it should have touched the ground, genos was shocked as ever while tatsumaki was smiling for once.

"**WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY?!"**

Saitama landed on the ground on his knees and grabbed his head with his hands and cried.

"I FUCKED UP!"

"**what is he talking about?"**

As if he spoke aloud, genos walked up the genus with a promotion sale in hand.

"I believe my master is upset because of this."

Genus examined the paper and it said there was a 50% off sale at a supermarket, it happened to be on Friday which was technically yesterday by 4 hours as it is just barely over 12:00.

"Master there maybe another sale at a different city, perhaps we could find one."

"Oh, you're right! Other city's must have sales!"  
"Hey egghead! Didn't you know that S-class heroes have a card that gives us a 62% off form everything?" Tatsumaki said showing a card with her powers.

"Oh really?! THANKS TATS YOU'RE A LIFESAVER!"  
The enthusiastic hero hugged her so tight that she literally felt her lungs getting crushed.

"L-lungs crushing!"

"Oh sorry tats" Saitama said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Sensei we should hurry to get there before the store opens and there is a long queue."

"Alright lets go tats! Genos write down the list that I am about to give you!"

"**I think I finished.. daddling with evolution.. it appears that I am the one that need changing."**

Smiled the doctor as he sniffled

Saitama punched a huge whole through the room and they ran through it, while tatsumaki was gasping for air, she had somethings to keep in check for later.

**Author's note: phew.. that one took a lot outta me tired af. Well I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to write a review!**

Inspiration for this chapter: One punch man a tad different


End file.
